Gonna Be Okay
by SheLookstotheSky
Summary: Mostly going to be fluff if I'm honest. Not entirely sure what I'm doing? I wanted to touch on the idea of Seto and Kaiba being two different personas. I also wanted to give Mokuba a main role in a story unlike the dozens of fics I've read he was always a minor character. I'm not the best writer but I hope whoever stumbles upon this fic enjoys it as much as I've been writing it. :)
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool March day, around noon as a camera crew was set up and operating in front of the main outdoor stages of Kaiba Land. The auditorium was empty due to the fact that the park wasn't fully operational yet. Center stage sat three fashionably dressed boys in folding chairs. All wearing a funky purple and white tie-dye suit which was styled a bit different but had the same patterns consistent. They also all had similar style hair, slicked back but dyed bizarre colors such as blue or neon yellow. Standing beside them was a young woman, looking to be about in her 20s the same age as the boys. Unlike them, she was dressed completely different. Her outfit was more of a costume. A high-waisted A-line skirt that was cut just above her knees. The top was a sweetheart neckline. Sleeve-less and had three white buttons lined up under the collar. The bottom of the top had short coat tails that hung down right below the rear. The whole outfit was baby blue but for the outer fridge which was white. Down her legs were white thigh-highs and her feet she wore the same blue shade pump that matched the outfit.

"Broadcasting from Kaiba Land, Charisma Complex would like to proudly present our newest and hottest boy group 'Shining Knight!" She grinned big as she called their name out, microphone in hand as her free arm was stretched high gesturing towards the group. She stepped aside with a bounce. The camera focused on the boys as they gleamed. They waved, repeating their band name in unison. They introduced themselves by name and rank. After that the young lady pulled out a set of notecards of questions to ask them that were dule monster related. Once they were asked personal questions like what were their favorite card was ect. A deck of cards was brought out by a backstage crew member. Quickly a game of duel monsters was about to start.

Seto Kabia watched the performance pan-out on his tablet from opposite side of the theme-park. He was seated comfortably in the backseat of his moving limousine. Once the vehicle stopped the chauffeur stepped out quickly and opened the back door. Kaiba's steely eyes shifted once the door opened. He turned his tablet off and carefully set it back in the satchel that was next to him. He stood, leaving the satchel behind. Dressed in black fitted slacks and a royal blue dress shirt tucked in. The buckle on his belt was silver and engraved with his initials. Not paying any acknowledgment to his chauffeur he swiftly started walking straight, towards the back of the main stage. Once he was up to the concrete stairs and opened the heavy metal doors that lead into the backstage laughter from the Shining Knight group could be heard that blended in with the clatter of the backstage crew. The game hostess laughed along with them. Kaiba approached them from behind as he turned his intense stare to the woman dressed in blue and white.

"Hyori," He spoke in a sharp tone. It caused the group of boys to stiffen, standing up straighter as they looked at him in awe.

"Ah-his eyes are more threatening in person," Ben, the maknae spoke softly.

"He is much taller in person too-" Bam-Bam the rapper added, leaning in close to his bandmates in the same hushed tone.

Hyori, the hostess looked over her shoulder casually. "Hm?" She raised a brow with a pouted lip. "Hello ," She said pleasantly. "Did you come to see how well my boys did?" She smiled as she praised White Knight. The boys bowed to Kabia in unison.

"Pleasure to meet you !" Babka, the lead vocalist spoke in Japanese to show respectful as he kept his bow.

Hyori placed a hand on her hip, gesturing to him to stand straight again. "It's okay. He speaks Korean," She told him gently.

Kaiba watched with a cool expression. "I watched the performance on my way here," He explained and glanced over at the boys. "You did very well," He spoke to them in Korean. "I was very entertained even though only one of you knew how to play duel monsters," He said.

Once again, White Knight bowed and thanked Kaiba in unison. Kaiba rolled his eyes already getting annoyed with their routine. He turned back to Hyori.

"Do you have a moment? I'd like to speak to you in private." He kept his tone slick.

Hyori titled her head slightly, causing her long brown hair to fall behind her shoulder. "Mh, I suppose. My boys only have four hours until they have an interview in the lower part of Domino city," She explained.

"They can go without you," He said bluntly.

Her lips stretched into a frown. "Go without them?" She was appalled.

"Yes, they can answer questions on their own I'm sure," His eyes narrowed a bit at her.

"I'm their producer. It's part of my job to be there for the-"

"Have that foreigner take care of them," Kaiba interrupted "What is his name? Zack?" His tone was venomous.

Hyori stared at Kaiba harshly. "Gabriel. We call him Gabe," She corrected him.

"Whatever his name is. Have him look after them. I have matters to be straightened out with you that are important to both our companies," His stance was almost threatening as he took no for an answer. The rookie boy band stood in the background obediently as they waited for their cue to leave.

Hyori said nothing, only giving the same intense stare back that she received from the young CEO. She quickly turned on her heal as she called out for Gabe. Kaiba's phone started to ring. Clearly looking disgruntled he stepped away and answered it.

"I told you I'm looking over the construction! What do you want!" He blustered out.

It only took Hyori a moment to find Gabe as she walked beside the Canadian gentleman. He the young likes the rest of the group. His dirty-blond with a shaved faux-hawk was covered by a backward baseball cap. His facial features were curved with a large pair of thick rimmed glasses framing his face.

"I'll take them to their next appointments," He said, trying to reassure his business partner. He peered over at Kaiba who was still on the phone. It was unclear what was being said but his nasty attitude could still be heard.

Hyori embraced Gabe in a quick hug. "Thank you! You're the best manager ever!" She cheered as she quickly turned to Shining Knight. Catching a glimpse of the activity Kaiba excused himself from the phone.

"Are you ready to go now?" He asked, clearly put-out standing by the back door.

Hyori high-fived all of the boys before walked away from them. "Hopefully I'll be back by tonight!" She called out to them. "Thank you again, Gabe!" She waved as she followed Kaiba out the metal doors.

Shining Knight and Gabe all waved back. "No problem!" The Western Manager called out before turning his attention to the group.

Without looking back Kaiba started walking down the steps that lead down to the cement sidewalk. He glanced back once as Hyori started to carefully tip toe down behind him, holding onto the railing. He turned to face her as he took a hold of her hand and helped her down. She didn't respond to his kind gesture. They both fell silent, the center stage started to shrink in the background as Hyori walked beside him.

"Why haven't you been answering my phone calls?" He growled softly, looking forward.

Hyori raised a brow, looking up at him. "Is this why you stopped by the theater? To question why I've been ignoring you?" She couldn't control her smile.

"No," Kaiba shot out. "I'm overseeing the construction at the Kaiba Corp building here. When that's finally finished the park can open to the public," He explained as he stopped in front of Blue Eyes cafe and opened the door for her.

"Oh, I see," She stepped inside as Kaiba followed.

"You never answered me," He walked past her heading towards the back of the small space. The design of the cafe was very kitschy. It had narrow seating. There were tall tables lined up against the large windows with tall stools. Framed pictures of winners of past dueling tournaments hung over the booths. He sat against a wall one of the booths. He crossed his arms keeping his icy stare on her. Hyori kept quiet and sat down across from him.

"I had no desire to talk to you," She shrugged. "I'm sure if it was important enough you would've to reprimand me earlier," She crossed her leg, accidently brushing her it against his.

"I told you to start cutting out all these escapades. Once the park is opened I need you to manage things here. You can't be gallivanting all over the world with this Pop-Star nonsense," He scolded.

Hyori glared at him. "Charism Complex is an Entertainment industry . That's my priority first. We're doing you the favor by collaborating with you," Her voice became as stern as his.

"And part of your contract is to make sure Kaiba Land is operating smoothly. You're in charge of the entertainment and broadcasting here. How are we supposed to function if you're else where?"

"That's why our company have departments working together-"

"I don't like your crew. Your brother has no clue on how to run things," He crossed his leg as he paused taking notice of the waitress that had approached the table. She bowed to them. Hyori bit her tongue, not wanting to make a scene in front of the worker.

"Welcome, ! It's very nice to you see! Would you like a menu?" She asked sweetly.

"No, just two coffees," He said, looking at Hyori. "Have you eaten?" He gruffly asked.

"Just this morning," She answered nonchalantly.

"And bingsu," He quickly added. The waitress smiled big as she nodded, skipping away. Hyori was surprised that he had remembered her favorite treat. She let the comment about her brother slide.

"Coffee? Don't you think you should have gotten decaf?" She asked, resting her elbow on the table.

"No, I only had one this morning. Also, I don't like the dress." He said blandly as his eyes slowly scanned Hyori's outfit.

She made a face. "Why are you telling me? You're the one who picked the design."

"I know. And I don't like it. It's too short in the back and looks too similar to the waitress uniform," He leaned back a bit as the waitress set a small metal milk pitcher and large white coffee cups down. They had a cartoon Blue Eyes White Dragon on it that was curled around the big KL colored in red in the middle. She set down a wooden tray between them that had the large bowl of bingsu on it along with two spoons laying over a few napkins. The bingsu was, of course, Blue Eyes White Dragon themed. The shaved ice was covered in blue syrup. Blueberries and blue tapioca pearls laid on top with a large dollop of whipped cream finishing it.

"Enjoy!" She bowed once more.

Hyori gestured to the girl. "Excuse me, can you switch this cup to decaf please?" She took hold of Kaiba's cup and handed it to the waitress.

"Oh! Of course, I'm terribly sorry!" She smiled nervously and walked off.

Kaiba stared at Hyori unimpressed. "There was no need for that," He scowled.

"Well, you're complaining about how you want things running smoothly. If you drop dead from a heart-attack then how will anything be done?" Her words seeped sarcasm as she picked up the spoons and held one out for him.

He took the spoon, setting it aside on one of the napkins and crossed his arms again. "Tell Ji Hun to replace you from your silly idol training. Your priority should be here," He restated.

With a mouthful of binsu her eyes narrowed. "No, that's what he assigned me to. My brother does a damn good job at what he does. Do you think you're the only man who can successfully run a company?" She tucked the spoon in the shaved ice as she started to fix milk into her coffee.

"I think he's foolish for wasting his sister's talents on babysitting boy bands," He scoffed as the waitress coyly set the decaf down and quickly scurried away from the conversion.

"Do you hear yourself? If I told you that I think the tasks you give Mokuba are foolish you'd tell me I was out of line," She frowned deeply, wrapping both hands around her cup.

"Because you would be," He said matter a fact, sipping some of his decaf.

"Then what gives you the audacity to tell me that my brother doesn't make the right choices for our company? You produce technology entertainment and we produce theatrical entertainment. This is the reason why we're working in conjunction. Our silly idols are helping market your company. I'm assigned to your theme park but I also have other obligations. You have to understand that."

Kaiba listens to Hyori's words intently, still clearly unimpressed he waited for her to finish. "I'll speak to Ji Hun about releasing you from those other obligations. So you can focus on the task at hand here," He said coldly.

Hyori was Gobsmacked. "Didn't you pay attention anything I just said?"

"I did. It wasn't very interesting," He stated bluntly. "Whatever events or performances you're involved in are only to be here. You're not allowed to galavanting around the globe. It's unprofessional," He stated, taking another sip of coffee and stood.

Hyori opened her mouth before speaking. "What about my request I asked you at the beginning of the week?"

He flustered his brows together. "What request?" He grumbled.

She lowered her head staring at him unconvinced that he had forgotten. "You know what," She responded dryly.

He made eye-contact with her, a sharp gaze. "The request to attend that performance for your company's idol groups? Because it requires Kaiba Corp's attention you can go. As for myself. I have more important things to take care of-"

"We're sponsoring you!" She snapped. "Don't you at least have the common courtesy to show up for a few minutes?"

Kaiba's blue eyes dulled, lips stretching further into a frown. "Before you interrupt again. I've asked Mokuba to take my place. If you're so worried about not having a date," He spat sarcastically.

"You won't be missed. Don't flatter yourself, _Seto_ ," She emphasized his name, finally taking a sip of her coffee.

Hearing his name caused a smirked to creep onto his face. He turned his back to her as he picked up his ringing phone. "I'll call you later. Make sure you answer," He told her as he walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

During the early evening Hyori found herself stuck in one of the many rooms of the Kaiba Land hotel. Lights were dimmed in the suite bedroom as she was dressed down in plaid shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Her hair was wet and pulled back into a messy bun as a large pink poka-dotted bow headband covered her forehead. She sat criss-cross on the bed with a pillow in her arms with her laptop open she looked straight into the webcam. Ji Hun's image took up the whole screen. He was a good-looking man. Had the same dark brown as his sister and large almond shaped eyes. His had five o'clock shadow with his bangs pushed to the side and sticking up a bit. The background behind him seemed to be a dining room setting. Children could be heard slightly from afar.

"I'm really sorry for calling you this late. I know you just want to relax but has Seto contacted you about arranging my schedule?" Hyori frowned, hearing a deep sigh escape her brother's mouth.

"Yes actually. It must have been right after he talked with you," Ji Hun ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing down his bangs.

"And did you tell him off? He can't order me around like that! He acts like my work is a joke!" She placed a hand on her chest in defence.

Ji Hun closed his eyes and nodded slowly in agreement. "Just do as the blowhard says," You could hear the subtle frustration in his voice.

"What?" Hyori was taken aback by the comment. "But what about caring for the needs of our company? We can't just surrender to the needs of this jerk!" Her raised her voice.

"Hyori, it's not about 'surrendering' to another company. Do you realize how much popularity we've gotten since we've been working with Kaiba Corp? Their virtual reality effects have boosted our entertainment quality. Other industries want to work with us. We've been getting requests to collaborate with American companies. Do you not understand how we're upstaging other production companies? Kaiba is a difficult man to work for. But do me a favor as your blood and just deal with it please. He's helping us a great deal," Ji Hun's eyes panned away from his computer as a small child's voice was heard closer.

"What about Shining Knight? I don't want to give up on them. I've been working with them this whole time. I'm really proud of their progress," She blinked, smiling suddenly as she got a glimpse of a little girl's face pass by.

"You are still allowed to work with them. But as for the traveling part. Gabe is capable of taking more responsibilities for the group."

"Are you saying I can't travel with them at all?" Hyori asked worrisomely.

"If it doesn't interfere with your obligations with Kaiba Corp you can. Though, you will be seeing your band less in person I'm afraid," He explained calmly as he lifted up a little girl up into his lap. "Eunseo, say hello," Ji Hun gave an exhausted smile as the little girl waved at Hyori.

"Hi Auntie!~" Her smile bright and voice tiny. Ji Hun kissed the top of Eunseo's head and proceeded to set her back down.

Hyori felt herself calm as her niece brought her great joy. She leaned back a bit on the bed. "I'll let you go now Ji Hun. Have a good night. Good night sweetheart!" She called to Eunseo. Ji Hun nodded to her, eyes showing contentment now. "Good luck and good night," He said before he hung up from the call.

Hyori closed her laptop and pushed it aside as she flopped down onto her bed with a sigh. She curled up with her pillow and her phone that was beside her. She quickly started tapping at her keypad, sending a text to Gabe.

" _Did everything work out good for you guys?"_

Right away the speech bubble with the ellipsis symbol popped up in messaging.

" _We're great! Heading to Seual very soon. Will be seeing you there?"_

" _Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"_

She sprawled out on the bed, stretching her arm across the sheets and held her phone loosely. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A couple hours passed. A retro ringtone started playing as the vibration of the phone is what woke Hyori. She forced herself to sit up, still half asleep as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She mumbled. Her half-lidded eyes widened in fright as Seto Kaiba was already standing at the side of the bed, looming over her with his phone on his ear. He hung up.

"Didn't I tell you to make sure you answer your phone?" He squinted at her with a sneer, setting his phone in his coat pocket.

Hyori stared at Kaiba blankly, blinking slowly trying to register this scene with her phone still placed on her ear. "Um, I did?" She pulled the phone off her ear and glanced down the screen seeing that Kaiba was the one who called and hung up.

"You look like a slob. Get dressed. I'll be waiting for you outside," He ordered as he started walking towards the door.

She groaned once the door was closed. She flopped back on the bed, laying there for a minute as she soon forced herself to get up and started getting ready. She didn't make much effort into her outfit. She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans with a hole in the knee. A white t-shirt and a light weight varsity styled jacket. It was black and made of sheer material. Not bothering with her hair, she kept it tied up and covered with a backward baseball cap. Soon after she packed up a few things in her duffle bag. Slung it over her shoulder and stepped out of her room.

"Okay," She slouched a bit. Kaiba was standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall as he checked his emails on his phone. He held a coffee tumbler that had the KC initials printed on it.

"Here," He handed her the tumbler as he kept his eyes glued to his phone.

She slowly took it. "Oh-Thank you?" She stepped aside as he walked past her, still typing. She started to walk beside him and took a sip from tumbler.

"Thanks for the tea," She glanced up at him.

He didn't answer her, finally putting his phone away back in his pocket he opened the door that lead out to front of the building. He stepped out first and held the door open for her.

"I don't want to waste anytime. Mokuba is waiting with my jet," He said, walking up to a black chic looking BMW. He opened the back door taking a hold of duffel bag and dropped it onto the seat.

Hyori stepped back as he slammed the door shut and walked over to the driver's side and unlocked the door for her, pushing it open.

"Oh, you're flying us there? I thought you didn't have time," She plopped down in the passenger's seat and set the tumbler in a cup holder. As soon as she shut the door he sped off.

"I don't. I'm letting Mokuba fly the jet to Seoul," He stopped abruptly at a red light, causing the wheels to screech. Hyori let out a yelp as her body was forced forward a bit, having the seat belt secure her as she pressed back into the leather cushion.

Kaiba shot Hyori a look from the side of his eyes, hands turning the steering wheel. "Oh don't be so overly dramatic," He grumbled.

Once the BMW arrived at the Kaiba Corp landing strip Hyori quickly got out of the passenger's seat before Kaiba started scolding her for being too slow. She opened the backseat and grabbed the duffle bag quickly.

"Let me help you," Kaiba said dryly as he offered her his hand. Hyori shooed it away.

"I got it thanks," She insisted as she pulled the duffle bag over her shoulder too quickly, underestimating the weight of it. She whined softly and hunched over having her cap fall off her head. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Roland, help this girl would you?" He frowned deeply and walked away towards the jet. It was one of the smaller jets Kaiba Corp seemed to have. The same model style as the larger ones that have been used in the past before. With of course the white and blue theme and KC printed on the back of the jet tail.

Hyori slowly stood up straight as the duffel bag was taken from her and her cap gently placed back on her head. When she perked her head to look up a hand playfully pushed the visor of her cap over her eyes. A deep chuckle was heard. As Hyori lifted and flipped her cap backwards again she slowly grinned.

"Mokuba!" She laughed, standing on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around the young man's shoulders to hug. Mokuba still wasn't as tall as his brother but has had a successful growth spurt over the years. His hair was still long but well groomed and shoulder length. He was lean and fit, having a slightly larger muscular build than the older Kaiba. He wore a burgundy bomber jacket and a black bandanna tied around his neck.

He hugged her back tightly. "Hey! How ya' doin' Land Producer?" He teased. Roland could be seen walking into the Kaiba Corp jet with the duffle bag in the background. Along with Kaiba barking out some incoherent babble at him.

"I'm okay. I haven't seen you since that boring board meeting in the fall! You look well," Hyori was very pleased to be in Mokuba's company. Unlike his brother, he was much more laidback and had become somewhat of a ladykiller.

"I know! I was at Kaiba Land a few weeks ago but didn't have a chance to see you! It was a real bummer!" He leaned back and placed a hand in his pocket.

Kaiba strode over to them, the key to the jet in hand. "Alright, enough of the small talk. Come Mokuba. I have to talk to you."

"I'm all ears, Seto!" Mokuba said, snatching the key from his brother's hand. This caused Kaiba to glare at him.

"Don't get cocky. Flying the jet is a very serious deal. Especially when you're flying with two others," He walked beside Mokuba while Hyori awkwardly followed behind.

"Hey! Can you blame me? I've been waiting my whole life to fly one of the jets alone!" Mokuba had a hop to his step, glancing back at Hyori to make sure she kept up.

As they stepped onto the stairs of the jet, the inside was much more spacious than the outside made it seem. It was a cozy setting, almost set-up like a small suite. The Kaiba brothers walked into the nose of the jet. Roland was setting up a sleeping area in the back for Hyori. He turned to face her with a pleasant expression on his face.

"It's a pleasure to be traveling with you, ," He had set her duffle bag on an armchair by the bed.

Hyori nodded. "Thank you, I'm happy you're having me," She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear that escaped the baseball cap. She turned once she heard the brothers leave the cockpit.

"Make sure you contact me if there are any emergencies. I'll be at the main building an-"

"Yeah, yeah! We'll be fine Seto I promise!" Mokuba held onto the key in his hand proudly as he pressed his palm to his brother's back trying to hurry him off the jet.

He ignored Mokuba as his icy blue eyes made contact with Hyori. "That goes for you as well. If anything goes wrong don't be afraid to contact me," His eyes shifted to Roland. No words had to be spoken between them. Just a simple nod from the older manager was enough of an answer for Kaiba.

"And after proving you that I can fly this baby smoothly can I give the Blue Eyes jet a test ride?" Mokuba leaned into Kaiba as he walked down the steps of the jet.

Kaiba closed his eyes and gave a cocky smile. "Don't hold your breath kid."


	3. Chapter 3

Kaiba walked back onto the landing strip and stood by his BMW with arms crossed as he watched Mokuba take off with the jet. After a half an hour of being in the cockpit and getting constant reports from the Kabia Corp system, as it kept track of Mokuba's flying. He put the jet on autopilot and walked into lounging area. Hyori was curled into the cushions of the couch, holding her smartphone in her hands as she scrolled mindlessly through news feed. Roland was asleep in the armchair aside from her. A set of playing cards were spread out on the coffee table from earlier. The TV was playing Reservoir Dogs on low volume. Once Mokuba flopped down on the couch beside Hyori she slowly pulled her legs out of the way for him to have more room and sat up, looking away from her phone.

"Is Seto still asking if we're alright?" She asked softly.

Mokuba slouched into the couch having his hair sprawl out onto the throw pillow and legs stretched out under the glass coffee table. "Not right now. He forgets that I'm 20. He needs to relax," He grumbled. He rested his arms on his chest, glancing over at Hyori.

"Holy crap. Your hands are so small!" He pointed at them.

Hyori paused looking down at her hands. "What? Really? I don't think they're that small," she rested her phone down in her lap to stretch her fingers out.

"They are so small! Bawl your fists!" He grinned, pushing himself up into the couch cushions.

Hyori bawled her fist just to amuse him. "Watch out! I might sucker punch you!" She joked, leaning over and punching him in the shoulder playfully. Mokuba let out an exaggerated groan.

"Ow! You're killing me with your baby knuckles!~" He chuckled, flopping back into the couch.

Hyori smiled over at Mokuba. "He only does it because he cares. My brother could be the same way sometimes," She tried to reassure the younger Kaiba.

"Of course he does it cause he cares," He agreed with her as he sat up straight, pulling out his phone from his jacket pocket. "Smile, I'm gonna send Seto a photo to prove we're still alive," He titled the phone so she and Roland's sleeping form fit into the frame. Mokuba made the peace sign in the camera. Roland let out a small snore causing Hyori to crack and cover her mouth with her sleeve as she started laughing. The flash went off as the picture was taken. Roland's body slumped to the side of the chair with his mouth wide open.

"No, wait! I wasn't ready! Take another one!" She stretched her hand out to grab his phone. Mokuba quickly pushed her arms back as he crouched away and sent the photo to Kaiba.

"It doesn't matter! He just needs proof that I didn't crash the jet!" He slipped off the couch before she could snatch the phone away from him.

When they finally arrived in Seoul Mokuba proceeded to take a picture of everyone in front of the jet after they landed at a local airport safely. He sent the photo to Kaiba with a cheeky looking smiley face.

" _We're in Seoul!"_ He slowed his pace as he texted, having Roland and Hyori pass by. She quickly turned, duffle bag slung over her shoulder.

"Are you going to be sending Seto photos all night?" She asked, dryly.

"Nah. I'm just having a bit of fun," His eyes upturned to hers with a smirk.

After having a Kaiba Corp chauffeur pick them up and drop them off at their designation. The three hopped out of vehicle with Roland leading them into a gigantic theatrical stadium from the back. There was already a lot of activity going on. The loud bass music could be heard from a performance already going on. Backstage is where the rest of idols and staff were gathered around the main halls socializing amongst themselves. Most of the young idols were eating snacks or had fallen asleep in odd places such as the floors of corridors and tucked away in the corners of the dressing rooms.

"Wow, are we going to be the only non-idols here?" Mokuba asked, scanning the area with the duffle bag now over his shoulder. Roland had found himself melding in with other bodyguards that were gathered together near front stage. He kept a close eye on the two from a distance.

"No, but half of the attendance here are Charism Complex groups," Hyori answered, smiling politely at the groups as she walked past, giving a slight bow to each one of them moving forward. "Make sure you eat and get plenty of rest!" She told them brightly as she lead Mokuba to a dressing room that had was labeled 'Shining Knight' next to the door. Hyori knocked before entering. As soon as she stepped through the threshold her boy band howled at her presence.

"Beautiful producer is back!~" Babka cheered. His hair was dyed a bright aqua blue and wore a orange checkered shirt with black slacks with an orange stripes straight up the legs. He sat on the long vinyl couch against the wall. Bam-Bam was passed out sleeping against Ben who was rested against the corner cushions and his arm rested over his fellow bandmates shoulder as he read from a script. The other two idols were dressed exactly the same but in different colors of such as neon green and purple.

"Hello! Have you gone on yet?" Hyori asked, knowing full well what their schedule was but still had the need to ask.

"No, in almost an hour," Gabe appeared behind them looking down at his digital watch.

"Hey!" Mokuba dropped the duffle bag on the floor of the dressing room with a thud and extended his hand to the blond. "You're the manager right? I'm Mokuba," He greeted, shaking hands with him firmly.

Gabe smiled, shaking hands back. "Gabe, you must be the more likable brother I take it?" He joked.

Mokuba let out a half-hearted laugh, hearing that comment more times than he could count. "You bet!~ I'm not the PR for nothin' you know," He turned to look back at Hyori who was sitting on the couch giving her group a pep talk quietly.

"Hey Hyori, shouldn't you get ready? You're going on before your band does," Mokuba suggested, stepping aside for Gabe to slip himself into the room. Hyori nodded at Mokuba's comment.

"Yeah, you need to get ready too. Our designers made us matching outfits," She said before standing back up. "I'll see you on the main stage in a few! I am proud of you White Knight!" She winked making eye-contact with Gabe a split second as she linked arms with Mokuba and pulled him along out of the dressing room.

After getting hair and makeup done first Hyori stood backstage having small talk with one of the company's former girl rookies who was also a host for that night. She stood with microphone in hand waiting for a heads-up to enter the stage. As her cue was signaled she gave the girl a comforting squeeze to her wrist and strutted off on stage. An older pop song from her past started playing to accompany her.

"How's everybody doing tonight!~" She shouted out gleefully with a wave, parading over to the male host that was already on stage. He was another former rookie that had been successful. He was dressed in B-boy style clothing and greeted Hyori in a relaxed casually manner giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The large crowd roared at this, most of the audience being young high schoolers holding up signs of their favorite idols groups which included White Knight. The stage itself was astounding looking. Kaiba Corp holograms were being displayed on stage making it look like the two hosts were standing in the middle of a mythical forest with a waterfall in the background.

"Beautiful Hyori!" The man smirked, lifting his sunglasses off his face for a better view. "You look damn good girl!" He spoke into the microphone.

"Thank you!" Hyori said sweetly, smiling downward, keeping her feet close together. In honor of Kabia Corp her outfit was of course Blue Eyes White Dragon themed. Only very loosely based mainly on color. Silver blue shiny disco shorts that were high waisted but cut very short showing as much leg as possible. The shirt was a white skin tight halter top that had a triangle cut-out in the upper torso to show off the young lady's taut and toned physique. A short blazer that was the same shade blue as the shorts was draped over her shoulders. It had silver star studs lined up on both edges of the outer hem. And dragon wings outlined in white on the back of the blazer. The black pumps is what broke the color scheme.

"I heard you have Kaiba as your date. Is this true? of the year himself?" The B-boy asked smugly.

Hyori let out a girlish giggle. "Well-perhaps? Perhaps not?~" She played along.

"Oh? Perhaps not!" He raised a brow, placing a hand on his hip and leaned towards her.

"Yes, shall we see?" She suggested cheerfully, looking out into the crowd. With that being said the forest hologram slowly flickered off. The lights dimmed having a spotlight shine on stage right. When a male figure was seen entering the stage a loud roar echoed through the auditorium. A fierce Blue Eyes White Dragon flew in on stage in front of the hosts causing the audience to scream. Even the B-boy was caught off guard stepping back in a fit of fright, closer to Hyori. When it became clear that Mokuba was on stage the Blue Eyes slowly faded away.

"Surprise!" His lips curled close to the microphone, his footsteps very lively as he made his way towards Hyori's left side. Having a matching colored outfit Mokuba was dressed in a suit. Silver Blue trousers with matching blazer that had the same silver studs along the hem and a white collar-shirt under it. Black tie to cut off the color scheme. His long hair was parted to the side and tied back in a low pony-tail.

"Ah!" B-boy looked at Mokuba in shock. "The younger Kaiba!" He pointed towards him.

Mokuba smiled into the microphone. "I know I'm not Seto. Don't be that disappointed~" He responded playfully.

"No, no! You make a grand entrance just like your brother!-Maybe even better!" B-boy nodded his head quickly as if he was agreeing with himself.

"Because Mokuba has that youthful style," Hyori joked with a grin.

"Ah," B-boy nodded again, motioning towards Mokuba as he stepped a bit closer. "Also very good-looking too. You don't look like your brother but you're as handsome," He complimented.

Mokuba's face lit up with a cheeky grin. "Hey, hey! Keep talking like that I'm going to expect a dinner!" His comment caused the audience to laugh.

"I'm serious! Hyori what do you think?" B-boy looked over at her.

"What do I think?" Her eyes shifted to B-boy and then Mokuba.

"Who do you think is more handsome?" B-boy asked. Some of the audience members shouted out names in responding. Kaiba's name was the most prominently heard.

There was a hesitated as Mokuba leaned his mouth close to the microphone again and lowered his head somberly. "It's okay," He said very softly. "You can say Seto," His voice in defeat. The audience awed.

She let out a laugh. Amused at Mokuba's acting."Hm-Seto has a mature look to him. So it's handsome," She tried taking a logical view to keep it safe. "You still have that youthful look so it makes you also very handsome," She glanced back at B-boy. "Don't you agree?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah. A fresh look. The boyish maknae appeal," He added.

Mokuba paused looking at both of them serious. "Are you calling my bro an old man?" His words dead-pan. It caused both hosts to laugh along with the audience.

"Don't put words in our mouths! We like our jobs!" B-boy snapped, looking towards the camera. "Forgive us !~" he groaned loudly.

Hyori shook her hand in protest. "I'm honored to have the younger Kaiba as my date tonight," She placed her hand on her heart, speaking into the microphone still.

"Hey, it's his lost. He gave me a smoking hot date," Mokuba shrugged a small grin on his face. B-boy screamed at the comment in amusement as did the crowd. Slowly a new hologram scene was appearing. A colorful nostalgic video game setting.

Hyroi paused a moment before bringing the microphone back to her lips. "And without further ado! Charism Complex proudly presents!-"

"White Knights, yo!" B-Boy finished as he quickly shuffled off stage as Hyori took her lead and pranced off stage with Mokuba by her side. She gave White Knight a thumbs up before they entered the stage.

A/N: If you couldn't tell by now. I took my love for K-pop and added it to this plot. I dunno, I think it makes sense for a production company to use Kaiba Corp technology for their shows right? I also wanted to touch on how idols don't get much sleep and their eating habits are terrible.


	4. Chapter 4

After the performances at the stadium finished almost all the rookies had to go back to their strict schedule which included training and traveling. But for the established idols and staff, the night had just begun. Some managers headed out with their rookie groups but some stayed just to attend the after party. After overhearing conversations of the event and being invited several times by popular older idols Hyori finally broke down and took it into consideration.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" She turned to face Mokuba as he was seated on the couch in the dressing room. Her back was turned to the full-length mirror she was looking into.

"I don't see why not," He shrugged. "You are one of the producers. It's sort of expected for you to show. It'd be an insult if they didn't invite you," He said, pulling his phone from his blazer pocket that he had taken off and laid on the couch. He looked over his messages. Roland stood there silently as the two discussed.

Hyori curled her finger to her lips as she thought about the decision. "Yeah," She gave a nod. "Let's go to the party. But only for a little while!"

Mokuba grinned, staring down at his smartphone screen as he stood. "Cool," He responded simply and pulled his blazer back over his shoulder and tucked his phone inside his pocket. He walked beside Hyori, heading out and stopped suddenly to face older gentleman in the room.

"Hey, Roland. We'll be back in a few hours," He told him and felt around in the opposite pocket to pull out the jet key and tossed it to him. Roland caught the key quickly.

"You want me to head out without you?" His voice stern.

"Yeah, we'll back don't worry! Just don't fly the jet home without us! Seto will have a conniption fit!" He linked arms with Hyori as they walked out the door he flashed Roland a smile.

"Don't worry about us! We'll be safe!" Hyori called out to Roland. After the two were out of eyesight Roland let a sigh.

When the two left the building Hyori caught a glimpse of Gabe at the back of a red station wagon. He was throwing a few bags in the trunk. He was one of the people who is heading off with his rookie group that was not only his rookie group. It was also Hyori's group. She was also responsible for them. She knew she should be going off with him instead of attending an after party. The feeling of guilt sunk into her. When she and Mokuba got closer to the parking lot she swiftly directed her long-haired date to a side street so she didn't make contact with her business partner.

The night air was crisp and chilly to the touch. The street lights glimmered with loud noises of traffic and the chatter of people mixing in the atmosphere. Mokuba took long strides keeping himself close by Hyori's side. The pair blended into the crowds of downtown Seoul, nobody recognizing them like they would if they were in Kaiba's presence. Which both of them preferred. He looked through his phone searching for the exact name of the club, forgetting the place even after being told about six times backstage.

"Oh!" Mokuba nudged Hyori's shoulder. "Lion Heart Club! It's close by too!" He perked his head up and looked around.

"Lion Heart? That's a very posh place," She stated, looking over his shoulder at the screen of his phone.

"Let's call a taxi!" He immediately grabbed onto Hyori's hand and pulled her forward as he saw a taxi slowing up close by. After getting in and giving the address it only took a few minutes for them to arrive. Mokuba helped Hyori step out from the taxi. The building was large and lavish. Looking like it was made of stone and built in the 1920s. Mokuba opened the door for Hyori as he walked in after her. Being greeted by the woman behind the counter she escorted them to the correct room. Once the door was open the hall flooded with trendy pop music. It was dark with colorful lights flashing. Mokuba happily entered the room while Hyori stood there hesitant taking a second to rethink this decision. He turned sharply looking at her with concern.

"You alright?" He asked, tucking a hand inside his blazer pocket.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine," She gave a small smile to convince him.

He smiled back and extended his hand to her. Once they join the gathering Mokuba had no problem greeting all of the important beautiful people. The guest list ranged from successful more experience idols, producers from other industries and actors. Even though Hyori was well known to everybody at the party she stayed cordial but mingled with the people she was more familiar with. The night went on while drinks were passed out. Hyori found herself stuck a small table listening to droll business talk between two other producers. She sipped her glass of champagne, glancing down at her lap holding her phone low under the table as she checked her messages. The clock showed it was 1 am and three missed called popped up on her home screen titled 'Kaiba-Man.' Her eyes lit up, dread washed over her as she shot her head up and scanned the area for Mokuba. She politely excused herself from the table and quickly hurried her way to the younger man. He was sitting in a booth legs crossed with four women gathered around him listening as he talked. Both arms loosely around the two girls sitting by his sides. A drink hung from one of his hands.

"Mokuba I need to speak to you," Her voice strained a bit from worry.

"Hyori babe! Come sit with me!" He grinned, slipping his hand away from one of the girls and patted his knee for her to sit. He was clearly intoxicated so the gesture didn't phase Hyori. She reached over and grabbed under his arm aggressively.

"It's important! Time to go!" She shouted loudly. Mokuba staggered up, spilling his drink over one of the girls. He waved it off with a hearty laugh as the girl shrilled. He has dragged away from the group, tripping over his own two feet. Hyori practically shoved him out the back door that leads outside.

"If you wanted me to yourself you could have just told me!" He bent over and laughed, reaching over to touch her waist. She glared and slapped his hand away.

"Listen! Seto ca-" Before she could finish Mokuba let out a loud exaggerated groan and straightened out his back.

"You're _my_ date tonight. Can we not talk about my brother!" He groaned again, hanging over Hyori's and pressed his weight against her slightly as he buried his face into the crook of her neck in defeat getting lost in her hair.

She stiffened a bit, pinching his ear. "Have you checked your phone?" She pinched harder causing him to stand again.

Without a word he pulled out his phone and checked his messages. His eyes lit up. "Shit! There are three missed calls from Seto!"

"He called me too! You know he must be furious!" Hyori frowned deeply.

"It's gonna be fine. I'll just call Roland and we'll be back by early morning," He rubbed his face and dialed Roland's number. Within a few minutes, a chauffeur pulled up in front. The pair got in and were brought back to the airport where Roland was there waiting for them by the jet. He raised a brow noticing the smell of alcohol coming from the two.

"Did Seto call you?" Hyori asked, walking up the steps of the jet.

"Yes," Roland answered quickly, boarding the jet once Mokuba walked on as he texted back and forth with Kaiba.

"He says we can take our time. He'll talk to us tomorrow," He said as he read over the details on his phone. He plopped down on the couch.

"Did he sound mad?" Hyroi sat next to Mokuba, slipping her blazer off.

"I mean-Yeah? I guess? It's my brother. You can assume right?" He tossed the phone aside and laid face first on the couch.

Roland headed to the cockpit and took care of taking off. Not having to ask or be told by Kaiba he knew it was wise to take the reins in this situation.

A/N: I went an old headcanon of Mokuba's I read back in 2008 when I was like 12. When he grew up he'd become a ladies man. It's still headcanon 'cause I found it on Tumblr that he's a 'Skirt Chaser' I always saw older Mokuba that way because that's what I'm used to. Seto is the cold-hearted brother. Mokuba is the more charming one. I dunno. I just really love Mokuba. I listened to A LOT of Bruno Mars songs while I was typing Mokuba's parts.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Mokuba and Hyori stood in front of the main doors of the Kaiba Corp building hiding behind the massive Blue Eyes White Dragon statue. A crack was heard as Mokuba twisted the top off a bottle of Ukon no Chikara and guzzled it down. His eyes were covered by classic black ray-bans. He wore the same burgundy jacket from the night before.

"It's not going to work now," Hyori frowned, standing beside him as she avoided the windows of the building. "You're suppose to take it _before_ you start drinking," Sunglasses also covered her face. She wore a long sleeve black square neck dress that hugged the shape of her body. It was also partially backless with the cut of the fabric showing her bare shoulders and middle of her back. Cherry red stilettos and matching lipstick is what completed the outfit.

"I know that! This stuff doesn't work anyway," He spoke between slurps.

"Let me have a sip?" Hyori asked, leaning in and grabbing onto his wrist.

Mokuba handed over the bottle and wiped his mouth, looking down at his watch. "Seto said his meeting ends at 8:00. We have 15 minutes," He ran his hand through his free-flowing hair.

"How mad do you think he's going to be?" Hyori mumbled, bottle to her lips. Her lipstick leaving a smudge on the top of the spout.

"If the meeting goes well. Hopefully not too mad," He answered, taking the bottle back from her and finished whatever was left from it and threw it in the trash can by the street corner. He fixed the collar of his jacket as he turned to looked over at Hyori from above his sunglasses.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, he'll be even madder if we're late," She said and followed behind the younger Kaiba. Mokuba strode into the main lobby with Hyori trailing behind slightly. He waved at the gentleman at the front counter.

"Morning Touma!" He smiled, pressing the button to the elevator.

"Good morning Mokuba! Good morning Miss," Touma greeted, glancing back at the two as they entered the elevator together. Mokuba pressed the button to the top floor. Hyori crossed her arms and leaned her back against the wall.

"Your brother is like the main boss of a video game. Making his office on the top floor like this," She joked with grin, catching a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the shiny metal doors. She pulled out her lipstick from the small handbag slung over her shoulder and she fixed her smudged lips.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," He humored her. "And a giant Blue Eyes would be sitting right on top of the roof of the building," He watched her fix her makeup with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did have a Blue Eyes on top of the building already," She stepped forward once the doors to the elevator opened. Mokuba walked out first as Hyori sat down on the long suede couch facing away from the giant glass windows of the waiting room.

"Hey Cynthia!~" He rested an elbow on the secretary's desk. The young woman behind the desk swiveled around to look over at the younger Kaiba.

"Hello Mokuba, how are you today?" She smiled, hands still on her keyboard. She was a pretty western woman. Short brown hair in a bob and blue eyes.

He shrugged. "I'm pretty good. How long do you think I have to wait til bro is done?" He asked her stretching his arm a bit to play with the cup of pens that were on the marble top desk. Cynthia looked at the time.

"Mh, well. His meeting seems to be going over time. I'm not sure," She answered him, looking back at the computer screen as she read over some transcript documents. Mokuba nodded patting the counter top.

"Alright, thanks!" He turned sharply and plopped down next to Hyori, stretching his arms over the back of the couch with a sigh.

"I say we wait 20 minutes and then leave if the meeting isn't over by then," Hyori rested an elbow on the arm of the chair and propped her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Would you like me to buzz him in and tell him you're here?" Cynthia asked sweetly, overhearing their conversation.

"Nah! It's okay! I'm not in a big hurry to see him," Mokuba arched his back causing it to crack, he slumped into the couch and closed his eyes letting the heavy feeling of exhaustion take over. Hyori slipped her feet out of her heels as she curled her legs onto the couch and leaned close to Mokuba and took pieces of his hair.

He cocked his head tiredly. "What are you doing?" He grumbled.

"I'm braiding your hair as we wait," She answered, fiddling with the pieces of hair in her hand. "I think you look better with your hair out of your face."

"Oh, gee thanks," He smiled smugly, resting his head back once she was finished.

"You don't pull your hair back often. It looks different," She secured the bottom of the loose braid with a hair-tie she slipped off her wrist. She curled on the other side of the couch using the armrest as a pillow she closed her eyes and rested with Mokuba. After about five minutes a collection of voices were heard as the door to Kaiba's office opened. It was four business men and a woman. The sudden voices made Hyori open her eyes, sitting up slowly and grabbed onto Mokuba's arm and shook him gently.

"It's time," She whispered, slipping her heels back on and stood. Mokuba stayed put keeping his eyes closed and finally stood after another nudge from his Korean colleague. He adjusted his sunglasses, walking past the group of business people without care as they stared at the two of them critically. His braid swayed behind of the older men gawked at Hyori's body once she walked past them. Mokuba caught his eyes before Hyori did.

"Don't you have something better to do?" He scoffed, letting Hyori walk into Kaiba's office first. The man's face burned up, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and looked away quickly. The female business woman glared at the man as the group left the waiting area.

Hyori stepped into the office and looked back at Mokuba in question. "What happened?" She whispered to him.

"Nothing," He closed the door behind them and brought his attention to the older Kaiba behind a large desk. "Morning Bro! What's up?" He grinned, putting in the effort to sound cheery.

Kaiba had his hands folded in front of his face. His blue eyes bore into both of them. "Who the hell do you think you two are?" He growled lowly. He wore his signature white suit with a baby blue collar shirt and slightly darker shade tie.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently, sliding into one of the big comfy chairs that sat across from Kaiba's desk.

Hyori sat down next to him in the other chair. "We're wearing sunglasses so your glare doesn't blind us," She said softly with a smile.

"Oh, that was so funny I forgot to laugh," He sneered, eyes staying narrowed. "First you want to disrespect me with your antics from last night and now this? Are you high right now? Is that why you're wearing sunglasses?"

Mokuba frowned, pulling his ray-bans off his face. "No, just hung over," he admitted, clipping the arms to his glasses into the collar of his shirt. He hung one of his legs over the arms of the chair.

"It seems that the two of you have gotten too familiar with each other. I shouldn't have even let you go to that event. You acted like fools! I let you fly the jet and you had the _audacity_ to drink right after? If I didn't assign Roland as your bodyguard what could have happened?-"

"I would have put the thing on autopilot like it was half the trip," Mokuba responded dryly.

"That's not even the point! I trusted you with being responsible! And as for you!" He pointed to Hyori. "You're the older one! Didn't you have any common sense? Do you have any idea how your behavior from last night makes Kaiba Corp's reputation look?" Kaiba's harsh tone pierced through Hyori's mind like a knife. She lifted her head up a little bit higher, finally pulling her sunglasses off to look him straight in the face.

"I didn't know I was supposed to be babysitting my date. Especially since we had Roland babysitting the both of us," She stared at him coldly and propped her sunglasses on top of her head.

"If you want to represent my company you're going to have to mature! And I shouldn't be telling a 24-year-old woman that!" He thumped his fist unintentionally on his desk as he made eye contact with Mokuba. "Are you aware of how disappointed I feel at this moment? I put a lot of trust into you. I let you train- _This one_!" He gestured towards Hyori. Her nose crinkled at his remark.

Mokuba's face clearly softened as the guilt started to make an impact. "It wasn't a board meeting event. So I decided to have a little fun. I'm sorry," He swayed back and forth in the chair slightly.

"Sorry isn't going to make the those phoney news articles disappear," His voice calmed a bit as his eyes laid on his computer screen. With a few clicks of his mouse he pulled up a popular gossip magazine and turned the monitor around to face the two youngsters. The screen showed a large photo of Mokuba with his arms wrapped around two women both kissing his cheek on each side.

Mokuba squinted, reading some of the write-up to the article a grin slowly spread across his face. "Whoooa! Hyori, it has me sleeping with your disbanded girl group!"

"What!" She scooted to the edge of her seat and read the block of text above the photo. She lowered her face and covered her grin with hand. "If you slept with the disbanded members of -does that include me?" She looked over at him, cheeks tinted pink.

"I don't know? It only shows Soo Jung and Mina-"

"Enough!" Kaiba closed his eyes tightly in irritation not wanting to think about Mokuba in such a way. He tightened his lips together before he spoke, folding his hands in front of his face again.

"I'm putting both of you on strict schedules. I don't want the tabloids publishing anymore garbage. I want to keep low key especially since the new Kaiba Land is opening up to the public soon. No more of these music events it's too wild for my taste. We're suppose to be a family-friendly business," He kept his tone calm but stern as he carefully turned his monitor back in place.

"Mokuba doesn't have to go obviously. But what about me? Music events are part of business. I have to attend some," Hyroi crossed her legs looking cold directly at Kaiba.

"This conversion again?" He groaned. "We had this discussion before. Ji Hun told you himself. If it's not Kaiba Corp related you're not going."

"So you're keeping me trapped in a Kaiba Land under construction!" Her voice pitched making Mokuba cringe. It didn't phase Kaiba.

"I'm keeping you under the Kaiba Corp wing so you grow. I want to see you be more than just a silly teeny bopper idol. Would you prefer to be in the main building instead of the Kaiba Land one until it's opened?"

Hyori kept quiet keeping eye contact with Kaiba as she thought carefully. "No, can I work in the Tokyo one with Mokuba instead?"

"Absolutely not. After just what happened? What a stupid question," He placed his hands down on the table as he leaned back in his chair and shook his head in disbelief. "You can stay at the Kaiba Land building," He made his decision final.

After seconds of silence went on with Hyori and Kaiba keeping an icy stare on one another the dull throbbing from Mokuba's head was starting to increase. He cleared his throat and stood from the chair.

"Well, seeing that we've made amends I guess we can go now? I'll be taking my flight back to Tokyo tomorrow. I'm heading home to rest," He told the older Kaiba and glanced at Hyori as he started to walk towards the door. She perked her head and glanced at Mokuba as she stood to follow him.

Kaiba straightened in his desk chair. "I'm not finished speaking with you. Mokuba you're dismissed," He commands harshly.

The younger Kaiba and Hyori gave each other the same raised brow look. The door closed with Mokuba disappearing. Hyori could feel Kaiba's intense stare hitting her back. Chills crept up her spine as the young woman let out a small sigh and slipped her sunglasses back on to mock him.

"What else could you want me to yell at me for _Seto_?" She emphasized his name, sinking back into the comfy chair and crossed her legs.

"Take those sunglasses off and come here," He grumbled lowly, reopening the tab of the gossip page and scrolled down.

Hyori did as what he told, propping the glasses back on her head and strolled to opposite side of the desk and leaned forward against his desk standing beside Kaiba. He enlarged a photo taken at the concert from last night. There stood Gabe and herself. His arms around her waist and pulled close as they looked like they were swaying to music. Her blazer was off showing her bare shoulders. His face pressed closed to the crook her neck as they seemed to be laughing.

"This is why you made me stay? Because you're jealous?" She blurted out dryly.

"Jealous? Don't flatter yourself. I just scolded Mokuba for the same thing," He rolled his eyes and minimized the photo and scrolled through the text. "It's bad enough but you're also colleagues. That's unprofessional," He scowled.

"Is this why you make me tag along with Mokuba instead working with the actual partner I'm assigned to?"

"No," He interjected. "I taught Mokuba everything I know. If you're going to become a permanent member of Kaiba Corp then I want you to learn from the best. And my brother is the very best," His words smoothly rolled off his tongue in pride.

"I'm an entertainer . Not a stuffy office woman. I can't relate to how you feel-"

"And what's your point?" His blue eyes glared up at her. "Mokuba is my PR. And that's part of your little job with your brother's company isn't it? You do realize if I didn't think you had potential in your position you'd be standing here right now? You would have been fired five minutes ago."

His bluntness stung. Hyori's shoulders sagged at the comment. Even though Kaiba had just complimented her it was a backhanded compliment. She felt honor in his value of her as a worker that he wanted to keep her. She loathed the subtle insults he made of her brother. She didn't answer him, keeping her eyes on the computer screen as she read through some of the article of her and Gabe.

"You shouldn't be dating your co-worker. I suggest you break-up with him," He said cooly, existing out of the page. His desktop was blue with the KC symbol in silver letters. Typical. There was 100s of small icons covering the whole screen. A smirk pulled at the corner of Hyori's red lips.

"What? I'm not dating Gabe. And even if I was it's not your say so in what I do in my personal life. Stop acting jealous."

"I'm not jealous," He repeated factually.

A/N: Wanted to make Kaiba stern but caring. I don't think it makes him OOC. Because he's being strict. And because he's older in this plot (Not 19) You have to figure he must have matured. So he's not going to be so cut throat right away.


	6. Chapter 6

After the ordeal with Kaiba, Hyori made it a priority to leave the building as quickly as possible. As soon as she made her way out of the office she looked for Mokuba in the lobby. Seeing that he wasn't there the look on Hyori's face must of said it all. Cynthia smiled behind her desk, hands still on her keyboard.

"Mokuba said he'll be waiting for you in the parking lot," She told her pleasantly.

"Oh, thank you!" Hyori smiled back at Cynthia, strutting out of the lobby and towards the hallway. She took out her phone to check any messages from Mokuba. Seeing that there was none she dialed his number. The line picked up quickly.

" _What's up? Bro didn't fire you did he?"_ Rock music could be heard playing. It suddenly became softer. Guessing that Mokuba had lowered the volume of a radio down.

"No, why, do you think he is?" She asked a bit nervous, heading into the elevator.

" _No, but I wanted to ask anyway,"_ His tone nonchalant.

"He just lectured me on dating," Hyori told him, pushing the button to the bottom floor.

A snicker could be heard through the phone. " _Really?"_ He snorted.

"Yeah! He told me not to date my work partners and I had to explain to him that I wasn't dating my Idol group's manager," She twisted a finger around the end of her hair as she spoke.

There was a slight pause from the other end. " _Yeah, I've gotten that speech a few times. Hey! I'm going to pull up front I'll see you in a minute,"_ With a quick bye the line hung up. It only took a moment for Hyori to make it to the first floor and out the door. An orange sports car greeted her with a loud long honk. Mokuba rolled down his window and stretched an arm out. The ray-bans were back on his face.

"Your chariot awaits Madam!" He grinned.

"Geez, I could have spotted you from a mile away!" Hyori commented as she opened the door and sat down on the passenger's side. The inside of the car was spotless but for the backseat that was covered in folders filled with paperwork and a satchel. A little Kuriboh charm hung down the rear view mirror with an air-fresher. Along with a Dark Magician Girl bobble that was placed on the dashboard.

"I want to make sure you knew it was me," He teased, starting to drive off. The Dark Magician Girl's hips started to sway to the movement of the car.

"You wouldn't be hard to find with such a bright colored car," She stated, finding amusement in Duel Monster trinkets. She reached out and touched the Kuriboh. "You should get Seto a Blues Eyes one," She added.

"I guess that's a good thing then. It's one of my favorite cars," He glanced at her and smiled. "I did once. It's one of his other cars," He said, picking up a piece of gum from the cupholder and stuck it in her face as an offering to her.

"No thanks," She shook her hand at him. Mokuba shrugged popping the piece in his mouth.

"Suit yourself."

It a lengthy drive but with Mokuba being a good conversationalist it made the drive go by fast. He pulled into the gates of the Kaiba Mansion. He pressed a button to a small controller in his car that opened the fancy bronze doors of the gate. As the doors opened Mokuba sped in quick. He drove almost as reckless as his brother. The tires screeched as he parked in the driveway. He stepped out and slammed the car door, finally taking his sunglasses off again.

"Home sweet home!~" He stepped onto the sidewalk that lead towards the mansion.

"Oh, that's right. You've never been here have you?" He had a bit of surprise in his voice as he looked over his shoulder at Hyori as she stepped out of the car.

Hyori glanced up at him as she pulled the back of her dress down that was riding up. She shook her head in agreement. "I've never been."

He walked ahead of her and slowed his pace for her to catch up. Once they were in front of the wooden doors he pulled his ring of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, pushing them open. "Then I'd like to welcome you to the Kaiba abode!~" He gleamed, stepping to the side with an arm stretched out for her.

"After you Miss," He pursed his lips together playfully.

"You do this for the all the women you bring home?" Hyori gave him a sly look from the side of her eyes as she walked passed the threshold and began to take off her heels. Mokuba gave a playful grin as he did the same, setting his loafers next to her heels on a large mat that had an assortment of different kinds of dress shoes lined-up. Hyori recognized the ugly white ones Kaiba was fond of wearing.

"Sometimes," At least he was earnest. He walked in after her, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

The main floor was huge. Straight across from the door was a staircase that took up half the wall. It was regal looking. It was very intricate in it's woodwork. Beautifully sculpted designs carved into the sides and the railing that lead upstairs. It almost looked out of place with the main design of the first floor area, which was modern. With no surprise there was only the most recent and expensive technology surrounding the area. A couple of maids were dusting around. They greeted Mokuba and made themselves scarce, giving a quick look to Hyori. Feeling a bit uneasy to the looks she frowned.

"The maids don't think I'm one of your dates do they?" She leaned close to him in a whisper. He shrugged.

"They probably do. But who cares?" He took ahold of her wrist gently and lead her into the living room. She looked down at his hand around her wrist and slowly slipped out of his grip.

"After the lecture Seto gave us. You still act quite bold."

He perked his head up in surprise. "I don't listen to everything my brother has to say. Also, we're not dating. So why should I worry?" Even though Mokuba's personality was drastically different from his brother they were still both Kaibas. And that confidence they carried was almost lethal.

Hyori bit the inside of her lip thinking of something clever to say back but failed. "I mean-that's true. But what about the press? Or even worse, what would Seto think?"

"Wow, did those cheap headlines stir you up that badly? Or was it Seto's scolding? I thought you'd be used to his sharp tongue by now," He chuckled softly.

"I am. I just don't want to get on his bad side after disappointing him last night," Hyori rubbed at her upper arm as her eyes wandered away feeling embarrassed now.

"Listen, even if Seto gets mad at you I'll smooth it over for you. Okay? Don't feel scared," He reached out and squeezed her arm teasingly trying to reassure her.

She gave him side eyes again, slapping his hands away playfully. "Thank you," She almost mumbled.

She plopped down on the couch as Mokuba opened up a trunk that was under the flat screen TV. Hyori stared up at the giant Blue Eyes White Dragon painting that hung over the stone fireplace behind the picture itself was very impressive. Looking to be made of oil paints and other textures. The Dragon took more of a realistic style than how it's normally is depicted on the Duel Monster card. It's wings were spread almost noble like out in a night sky background filled with different shades of blended blues and whites of clouds. The frame was silver to match the theme of the picture. It took up a good portion of the wall.

"That painting on the wall is beautiful," Hyori noted, resting against the arm of the chair. "It must have cost quite a lot."

"Hmm?" Mokuba sat on the floor, pulling out boxes of games and looking over each cover before setting them down in front of him. Finding the box he wanted he looked up finally. "That might be Seto's favorite gift he's ever gotten," He said, holding the box to his chest and stood up walking to the couch.

Hyori propped her elbow on the top of the couch and rested her hand on her palm. "It was a gift?" She pressed her legs together a bit more as Mokuba approached the coffee table.

"Yep, a fan actually made that for Seto. After seeing him Duel for the first time live. It took them two years to finish it. It came from a woman in Greece," He set the box down on the table. It read _Capsule Monsters_ on the cover.

"Greece? Wow, I'm surprised," She answered honestly. Forgetting that Kaiba wasn't just a businessman. He was quite popular to the media. He did have fans who adored him and Hyori honestly forgot that despite his dismissive attitude.

Mokuba pulled his jacket off and draped it over the back of a recliner and pulled it forward to sit in front of Hyori across from the coffee table. "Are you ready to learn how to play my favorite game?" He asked smugly.

"This is your favorite game?" She pulled her arm away off the couch and sat up straight. "Is that why you're name is on that CapMon building?"

"You've been basically living on the Kaiba Land grounds for two months and you just realized that?" Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, it's just not that popular so I never noticed," She said nonchalantly, brushing her hair behind her back with attitude.

"Oooo~ Trying to hurt my feelings? You'll be sorry when I kick your butt in this game with those baby knuckles of yours!" He opened the box, the cardboard was wrinkled and bent from use. Mokuba proceeded to set up the game.

"I don't know how to play. So you're going to win for sure," She admitted and reached over to help set up. She picked the aged instructions and unfolded it.

"It's easy. It's like playing chess but with monsters," He said, starting to set the monster figurines down on the board.

"I-I don't know how to play chess," She was embarrassed to admit, slowly peeking her eyes over the instructions she could see the disbelief.

"You don't know how to play chess!" He shouted, mouth slightly agape.

Hyori closed her eyes tightly, covering her nervous grin with the paper as she bent over to hide her face. "Don't judge me!" She started laughing.

"How are you working at Kaiba Land! The whole security system is based around Chess," He kept his eyes on her being amused by her reaction. He arched his back and reached down to pinch her leg. It caused Hyori to let out a yelp and fling the instructions in his face.

"Knowing how to play chess was never in my contract!" She squealed, pulling her legs up and onto the couch.

He caught the instructions with a laugh and set it back on the table. "That's okay. I'm going to teach you," He almost purred.

Mokuba explained best he could but Hyori still didn't catch on as quick as she liked. After the second game, she carefully tried to sneak her way out of another session.

"Mokuba, I never actually was here before. Can you give me a tour?" She asked sweetly.

His focus was so engaged into the game he took a moment to process her words. "Huh?" He looked up and smiled. "Oh yeah! That's right. Sure," He stood up from the recliner and offered his arm to her.

Hyori got up from the couch, fixing the bottom of her dress. "No thanks," She declined his offer. "The maids already think I'm your date. I don't want them to really believe it," She kept her voice low in case there were any unseen ears around.

"The staff here don't say anything. It's not their place," He reassured her, keeping his arm out to her. She shook her head.

"I'm honestly good. Thanks," She persisted.

"You're being so boring," He settled his arm down by his side and starting leading her out of the living room. They passed by large bay windows. They were cracked open having the flowing pleated curtains blow to the rhythm of the wind outside. They sky was grey with rain pouring down. Hyori stopped midway to look out the glass.

"I didn't even notice the sky changing when we left," She spoke softly, enjoying the atmosphere.

"I didn't either," Mokuba gestured to her to follow him into one of the main hallways. He showed her the main attractions that were all found on the bottom floor such as the two game rooms, theater, library, dining room, indoor pool room and kitchen. None of it was very modest, to say the least. He shared the details of the house that were public to guests. Heading back to the living room he had finagled his arm around her's finally.

"How's your head by the way?" Hyori asked, slipping her arm away letting Mokuba flop onto the couch.

"It's still pounding," He ran his fingers through his bangs, brushing them to the side as he laid down.

"You can rest if you want. I know you drank more than me," She offered, sitting down in the recliner sideways to drape her legs over the arm of the chair.

"Now Hyori," A smirk curved his lips, laying on his back. "You're my guest. What kind of host would I be if I left you alone?"

"You wanted to come home to rest. I want to rest too," She shrugged and picked up the remote to the Tv and turned it on. A gaming channel played.

He raised a brow. "Aren't you worried about what the maids will think?" He gave a cheeky grin. Hyori's flashed a dull stare at him.

"Not with you," She brushed him off and got up once she saw a maid past by. She came back with a blanket and tossed it to Mokuba. "Knock yourself out kid," She said, pulling her phone out from her purse and sat back down in the recliner to check her messages.

"Kid! You're hanging out with my brother too much. He always says that " Mokuba gave a laugh, pulling the blanket over him and turned on his side to get more comfortable. The braid that Hyori had made draped over his shoulder. It was now half undone from the hair-tie being missing.

"I guess I learn from the best," She joked sarcastically, curling up on the couch and opened a message from Gabe. It was a picture of him and three members of White Knight flashing the peace sign in front of a famous noodle shop in China. The text under it read

 _Wish you were here ! 3_

A smile slowly crept on her face as she found herself laying on her side. She glanced over at Mokuba as she texted back. The younger Kaiba had already fallen asleep.

The TV was a faint drone in the background. Hyori opened her eyes to find herself still curled up in the recliner. Her cheek squished against the arm of the chair and hair hanging in her face she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. With a squint she slowly sat up, the blanket that Mokuba was using was now draped over her instead. She looked around her surrounding the room was dim as it was dark outside now. A few lamps were lit giving the living room a cozy feeling. The Capsule Monster game was gone off the coffee table and replaced with an empty bowl with a spoon inside and a box of Lucky Charms next to it.

"You're finally up," Mokuba's voice was heard from behind. Hyori stretched her body up to look over the chair, feeling her phone that was now under her thigh she carefully slipped it out from under her and held it.

"I didn't even know I fell asleep. It's so dark now. What time is it?" She felt the back of her head, smoothing some of her hair down.

Mokuba held a bowl of Lucky charms in his hand as he ate a spoonful. "It's not that late. It's still afternoon. The rain is making everything gloomy," He answered, setting his bowl of cereal down and picked up the box of Lucky Charms.

"Would you like some?" He held the box up to her.

Hyori shook her head yes. "How'd you get that American cereal? I always wanted to try it," She took the bowl from him, keeping the blanket over her legs to cover her thighs and looked down at the screen of her phone.

"I get them imported. The times me and Seto went to America-Especially when I was a kid I'd try every popular American candy I could find. I really love skittles. I have boxes of them in one of one of our storage rooms. If you ever want any just tell me," He sat back on the couch and called the attention to one of the young butlers. He brought over a silver pitcher of milk and poured some into Hyori's bowl.

"You have a storage room just filled with foreign candy?" She smiled down into her bowl, mixing her marshmallows around in the milk.

"There's other stuff in there too but yeah," He said and finished his cereal, tossing the spoon into the empty bowl with a clang. The butler from before kept close as he gingerly took the bowl and disappeared into the kitchen.

Hyori nodded, keeping quiet as she ate a few spoonfuls of her sugary snack. "Hey Mokuba-" She mixed her Lucky Charms again. "What was Seto like when you were little? Was he a little shit like he is now?" When she looked up Mokuba made eye-contact with her. His face clearly amused with his arms laid over the top of the couch.

"It took you this long to ask. I'm impressed," He chuckled.

Hyori blushed, glancing back down into her bowl. "Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me. I was just curious."

"You're fine! I just get this question asked a lot. I'm sure you can find it in any magazine that Seto let me get interviewed in,"

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "But because I like you. And because Seto seems to trust you. I'll give you more details then I did with any interview I've ever given. Sound good?" He leaned forward resting his hands in his lap.

Hyori nodded, listening intently now, setting her bowl in her lap.

"If you haven't been living under a rock you should already know me and Seto are adopted. Before we were orphans Seto was like any other kid. He became my guardian making sure I was safe. And he became jaded when we started living with our step father. He was extremely tough on Seto. He wasn't aloud to do anything but study. And if he did anything out of line. Even if it was a little tiny mistake he'd punish Seto severely," Mokuba's upbeat expression suddenly changed as Hyori could see how emotional he felt by his eyes that looked downwards to the floor as he spoke.

Hyori said nothing. Giving the younger Kaiba a nod in response to let him know she was still listening as she hung off the side of the recliner to set her half eaten cereal down on the coffee table.

"I wasn't punished like Seto was. Gozaburo didn't bother with me. I was never allowed to speak to my brother ever. Unless I was told. Seto really changed when he started high school. It's when the company was passed on to him-" Mokuba stopped, composing himself and then continued.

"When he was a teenager is when he was really bad. He told me there was no such thing as brotherly love. That I should be thankful that he kept me is our family," His voice became lower at those as he spoke. Even after all the years that had passed, it was relevant that it still hurt.

"What a fucking asshole!" Hyori bluttered out. "I mean, you guys only had each other. I don't understand how you'd even help him with the business. If my brother did that to me I'd never spoken to him again," She crossed her arms, tone sharp now.

"He's not like that anymore!" Mokuba was quick to defend. "I understand why he said that. And why he changed. The pressure of being perfect and having a whole company on his shoulders made him into another person. I'd be lying if I said that my the brother I had come back completely. Sometimes Seto slips back into that state of mind I can tell by his eyes. But he's not distant like he was back then. He proved that he really cares about me. And I know he still feels guilty about how he acted. That's why even now I get mad at him for treating me like a kid. But I know it's because he's trying to make up for lost times. I love my brother a lot. He was never a bad person. He just got lost for awhile. He never used to smile before, now he does sometimes. He's more polite than he was a few years ago. He honestly has put effort into changing for me. And I'm really proud of him," The younger Kaiba's sincerity gushed out from his heart.

Hyori slipped off the recliner and stood in front of Mokuba and bent down embracing him into a hug. He was taken back at first but quickly wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged back.

"Thank you for sharing such a personal thing with me," She said softly, squeezing the younger man tightly before releasing him.

"I just want you to understand that unlike what the media sees of my brother. He isn't a bad guy. He did some shitty things in the past but as a witness I can tell you that he's improved," He kept his eyes up at her, tugging her hand for her to sit down next to him. When she did he scooted over a bit to give her space.

"I believe that Seto changed. I can tell that he really loves you. He scolded me for a good 5 minutes about how I'm the older one and I should have talked you out of drinking," She grinned, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'd rather have him like that then when he's overworked and starts yelling at everybody. What's your brother like?" He crossed his leg and leaned into the cushions of the couch.

"Ji Hun? You never met him?" Hyori questioned a bit surprised when Mokuba shook his head no in response. "He's I guess any typical brother. Sometimes he likes to act more like my boss than my brother. When he first created Charism Complex he didn't want people to know that we were siblings," Her eyes looked up when the young butler came back to take the leftover dirty bowl and placed down a wooden tray of tea with milk and sugar.

Mokuba thanked him, keeping his attention on Hyori. "Didn't want people to know you're siblings? That's weird. Seto didn't even do that when he was at his worst."

"It's because me and the two girls you met last night were the first Idol group he produced. He didn't want the media to make any assumptions. That is when he was still in college and insecure. He's gotten better as he matured," She poured and stirred some sugar into a cup of tea and sipped it.

"I guess all brothers get better as they mature," He smiled, his mood seems to lighten up. He looked out the windows seeing that it was still raining. He picked up his phone from the coffee table and looked through the weather app he had. "I think you should stay the night. The storm doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon."

"Stay the night?" She had the cup to her lips. "I don't have anything to wear," She frowned, holding the cup to her chest now.

"I can give you a t-shirt to sleep in and some shorts. The maids can wash your dress for tomorrow," He said simply.

"Will your brother be okay with that?" Was her honest concern. She took another sip of tea before setting it back down on the tray.

"We literally have half a dozen guest rooms. It'd be ridiculous if he wasn't," He stood up. "I'll show you the guest rooms. You can pick one you want to stay in," He offered his arm out to her. Giving into his game Hyori hooked arms with Mokuba walking out of the living room and up the beautiful staircase.

"Hope you don't mind the staircase. Figured we'd get some exercise after all those empty calories from last night," He gently lead her up the steps.

She ran her hand up the railing, feeling the texture of the carved wood letting silence settle between them. "Why did you say Seto trusts me?"

Mokuba thought about the question before he answered. "Well, because he doesn't mind doing things for you. Like instead of getting a driver to take you to the airport he just drives you there. He didn't fire you today. Which is a good sign-oh yeah! And he lets you call him Seto. That's sort of a big deal you know," He held up his hand and counted each reason on his fingers.

She swayed away from him and loosened the grip she had on his arm once they got to the main hallway of the upstairs. "I think that's only because he's used to me being around."

Mokuba took notice of her lingering away and freed her arm from his grasp. "It has been almost a year since you joined the Kaiba Corp branch. And if I'm honest~" He strolled along in front of her and poked her nose. "I think he likes you," He his lit up with amusement as a grin stretched across his face.

The comment caused Hyori to make a face of disgust, quickly grabbing onto Mokuba's hand before he pulled it away. "Oh come on! He tolerates me because we became friends since I started working with you," She pinched the inside of his palm before letting his hand go and walked ahead of him to pick a bedroom. She chose the first room she approached.

"Maybe, but don't you think I know my bro better than anybody else?" He leaned against the door frame over her with a smirk.

"We just had a whole conversation about him being really self-centered and how he's still struggling with it. Are you even sure your brother is capable of liking somebody sincerely?" She walked into the spacious bedroom. And pulled her purse off her shoulder and hung it on the long wooden headboard of the bed.

Mokuba stepped into the room, staying close to the door and crossed his arms."My Step Father asked Seto what he would do when he gained control of Kaiba Corp. And my brother told him he was going to build an amusement park for orphaned kids like us. My brother's answer got him badly punished. He had the dream of making Kaiba Land even before we were adopted. And Seto choice you to help manage it. He's trusting you with the dream he's always had. He could have fired you today. He could have chosen somebody else to run Kaiba Land. So I'm pretty sure if he didn't sincerely like you. I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

Hyori kept her back turned to Mokuba as she listened carefully to his speech starting to feel a bit small. Her shoulders sagged as she slowly turned to face him. "I guess you're right then, huh?" She made eye contact with the younger Kaiba and stepped closer to him. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"You didn't offend me at all," His voice picked up and his stance relaxed as he leaned more on one foot. " I just want you to understand why I said Seto trusts you. Should I tell the cook to start dinner?"

Hyori nodded. "Yes, that sounds good. Thank you again Mokuba," She sat down on the edge of the bed as he began to leave. Once he made it to the doorway he turned to look back at her.

"Do me one favor. Never repeat anything I told you today. Seto knows his past. He doesn't need it thrown in his face," Without giving Hyori enough time to respond he left.


End file.
